Never His To Begin With
by SereneCalamity
Summary: He was getting in too deep, and he needed to keep reminding himself that she's not his. OneShot.


_I don't think this finished off the way I wanted it too, but oh well. Hope you still like._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the mistakes._

Nothing could have prepared Dominic Toretto for what he was getting himself into on the undercover mission. He had been prepped for months before he was sent in, and he had thought the hardest thing was convincing the leader of the crew, Owen Shaw.

He didn't think it was going to be Leticia Ortiz, the getaway driver with angry eyes and a sharp tongue.

He was under for almost three months before she even spoke to him, but he had been under her spell since the second he had seen her behind the wheel.

And then it was another two months before they shared their first kiss.

Six months into his undercover mission, she was the only thing that was keeping him on his feet. He shared bits of his life with her—never the part about being a cop, or anything that might allude to it. But he talked about his little sister and he told her about his parents, who had passed away when he was younger. She kept him grounded, and even though she didn't know it, she was the only thing that was real right now in his life.

Even his weekly check-ins with his boss, Sergeant Ted Tanner, didn't feel real anymore. He was still doing his job, he was dishing out everything he was getting on Shaw and his people, but he felt torn when he did it. Because Letty's loyalty was to the crew, and Dom's loyalties were beginning to be blur.

Between his job and Letty.

Letty admitted to him one night that this had never been the life that she had wanted. She had always imagined her and her half brother, Leon Ortiz, opening up a garage on the outskirts of LA, which was where she had grown up, and working there. It had been after he had plied her with tequila, and she sort of giggled and blushed when she had said that to him, saying she knew it wasn't the most glamorous dream, but it was all she had really wanted when she was younger. To be with her brother and working on cars. The reason that she hadn't been able to go through with it was because Leon had gotten into a bad place and Owen had pulled him out of it, and so he felt that he owed him a debt. And because Letty loved her brother, she joined his crew as well, because she wasn't going to leave him behind.

That was when Dom knew he loved her. He couldn't tell her, because she still thought his name was Dominic Spilner. She thought that his little sisters name was Maria, not Mia. She thought that he was a mercenary, part of her crew, _not_ an undercover cop.

But it had been over six months now.

And the joint police-FBI task force was getting impatient and they needed the Shaw brothers to be brought in. The whole reason that Dom had gone undercover in the first place is because there had been sightings of Deckard Shaw in the London district. While Owen had been seen quite a bit, and was always just a few steps in front of them, Deckard was just a ghost; he hadn't been seen in years, except for a few blurry surveillance photos from around the world. So when there were more than three photos of Deckard in London in the space of a few months, the force had decided to send Dom in. They had intel saying that Deckard was in the city to work with Owen and his crew to pull of a major heist.

Dom still hadn't seen Deckard.

He didn't know what the heist was, or if there even was one, because everything they had been pulling off over the past few months was nothing insanely out of the ordinary for these guys.

That was until one night, Dom went over late to Letty's apartment and Owen was there. With Deckard. They were talking to Letty, voices so low that he couldn't hear them through the open window. They left a few minutes later, and Dom hid until he heard the engine of Owen's car start and drive away, and then knocked on her door. Letty looked surprised when she saw him, and then had rushed over and wrapped her arm around him, holding on tight.

She told him everything she needed him to know.

She did it because she trusted him and she needed his support.

And then the minute she fell asleep next to him, he had to pick up his phone. Dom looked down at her, curled at his side with one of her arms thrown over his waist, and he wondered maybe if he didn't make the call, he could perhaps get her out of harms way.

But he had seen her with Leon, and with Jesse Lomas, and Vince Martin. While she didn't always agree with what they did, they were her family, and she wouldn't betray them and leave them behind, especially Leon. So Dom rang Tanner, and told them what was happening the next day. Then he kissed Letty on the forehead and got up, making her comfortable on the couch and pulling a blanket over her.

He told her that he loved her.

She made a cute little noise and there was a small smile on her face.

He tried to make himself feel better by saying that she chose this.

She knew the risks about being in this life.

And she was a survivor.

She would get through this, and when everything was over...She would be okay.

The next day, he suited up, alongside Tanner, Monica Fuentes, Michael Stasiak and Agent Thom Bilkins, who was their FBI liaison. They were going in with a SWAT team. When the Shaws and their crew showed up the next day, they weren't able to take the treasury like they thought they would be able to, because they were waiting. As soon as the crew realized what had happened, they ran from the building, toward the two get away cars that were waiting outside.

But Letty had already told Dom what the getaway plan was.

And he was in one of the cars that was waiting outside the treasury.

Letty swerved around the corner in her 2015 Dodge Challenger, pulling up to the curb to let Leon, Jesse and Vince into her car. Then she was accelerating away. Behind her, Riley Hicks pulled over to let Owen, Deckard and Vegh Paget into her car. Then she was speeding after Letty.

With Dom and Tanner right behind them.

The chase went through the city, Letty a few blocks in front while Riley was only just a few car lengths. Tanner kept shouting into walkie-talkie, letting other units know their location and getting them to set up roadblocks ahead. Dom's stomach was twisting in knots, his fingers clenched around the wheel so tightly that they were white. A staticky reply came back, saying that they had set up a roadblock to the left.

Letty turned right and Dom couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Riley turned left, clearly not as expert a driver as Letty because she wasn't thinking far enough ahead, knowing that turning left meant there was only way out, whereas there were three different routes if she had turned right.

Dom twisted the wheel of the car so that the police car he was in skidded to a halt, blocking the road behind Riley. Riley slammed on the brakes, the tyres squealing as she came to a halt in front of the police officers who had set up the road block. Tanner was shouting into his walkie again, ordering two of the squad cars who had been following a little behind them to block the rest of the road off. Riley spun the car around and attempted to come back toward Dom, but the road was completely cordoned off.

There was no way out.

Tanner jumped out of the car, pulling out his gun and bellowing at them to get out of the car. Dom knew that he should be getting out of the car as well, but his eyes were drawn to the side, where the green Dodge Challenger had circled around, and was idling about half a block away. He knew that Letty was watching the whole thing go down.

And he wasn't wearing a face mask, the door facing her was wide open, because Tanner had left it that way when he had got out.

He couldn't see her face, but he could imagine it. And that was bad enough.

If he could actually see her expression; see the betrayal that she felt towards him, he wasn't sure he would be able to live with himself.

A second later, the car was spinning around and speeding away, blending it with the traffic and disappearing.

She was never his, Dom told himself as he forced himself to get out of the car and held up his weapon, waiting as Owen, Riley, Vegh and finally Deckard got out, hands above their heads.

She was never his, Dom told himself as he let himself back into his house after almost seven months undercover.

She was never his, Dom told himself as he tumbled into his own bed, his tired eyes heavy but his brain carding through far too many memories of the feisty Latina that he had fallen for.

Never his to begin with.

 _Leave a review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
